Dive Sites
List of dive sites on the South Coast of New South Wales Australia. Batemans Bay The Toll Gates Dragon Rock - Shark Gutter Diver Rating: Open Water Max Depth: 14 metres Average Depth: 9 metres Average Visability: 15 metres Access Via: Boat Dive Site Description: A fantastic dive where you can see grey nurse sharks swimming in their natural environment.http://www.diveoz.com.au/directory_sites/site_details.asp?site=150 Occi Point Black Rock *The Tunnel *The Arch Bawley Point The Gantry Diver Rating: Open Water Max Depth: 14 metres Average Depth: 9 metres Average Visability: 15 metres Access Via: Shore Dive Site Description: A wonderful little dive with an abundance of fish (tropicals during summer). Entry is an easy walk in to the left of the gantry, exit is the same. The dive is simple and follows the rocks east, a lot of crevices & holes to explore (always cuttlefish & occy's to be found) with a sandy bottom to the right navigation is simple.http://www.diveoz.com.au/directory_sites/site_details.asp?site=371 Geurilla Bay Diver Rating: Open Water Max Depth: 14 metres Average Depth: 9 metres Average Visability: 15 metres Access Via: Shore Dive Site Description: This is a nice easy dive with a very short walk from the carpark to the water making it ideal for all fitness levels,the dive is best done left to right but can be done either. Walk down the rock shelf on the left hand side towards the end there is a gutter which cant be missed you can make entry here the island is easily circumnavigated on a single tank even with poor air consumption and easily navigated keeping the wall on your right and eventually coming in to a sandy bay where you can walk out on sand with absolutely no waves making this dive even more comfortable. On your first dive you will most likely burn around fairly quickly but its on subsequent dives that you will really appreciate this site giving you the confidence in knowing that you can take more time in exploring and enjoying this dive and still make it around onto the sand. You can expect to see a great range of fish life for me I was surprised with the quantity of groupers here ranging from all sizes of the cycle with swimthroughs and crevices to investigate also large Bull rays, Numb rays and eagles when you come around you can investigate in and the patchy sections of kelp if you want to use your remaining air or do a safety stop if you so wish. More: Car park is literally a few meters from the waters edge. The bay has an island in it that connects to the shore near the car park during low tide. To the south of this island is a sheltered shallow sandy and partly smooth rock entrance to the bay. Can normally find many stingrays in here. You can enter this shallow bay and work your way to the right around the back of the island. Alternatively you can go through between the island where the water drops to about 10m very quickly and then circumnavigate the island, or swim further out to sea. The site has a very interesting bottom, with flat like reef extending up in walls on a roughly 35 degree angle, and other sheer walls stretching up 10m. Further out you can find gulleys and other interesting terrain. A little kelp exists at the back of the island but in whole the site is pretty bare for plant life, although there are a number of fish around. A great dive for the beginner, with enough interest to keep most divers happy. Best dived during southerlies. During northerlies, check out Broulee instead.http://www.diveoz.com.au/directory_sites/site_details.asp?site=651 Broulee Broulee Cave - South Broulee Diver Rating: Open Water Max Depth: 9 metres Average Depth: 5 metres Average Visibility: 12 metres Access Via: Shore Dive Site Description: In late summer through autumn is a great time to see the pelagic fish come in. The water outside the cave can be just alive with fish. Once outside the cave swim SE one can follow boulders to the sand and then turn right to follow sand line home there is great growth of soft and hard corals. nudibrancs and at the right time of year lots of different rays including eagle rays.http://www.diveoz.com.au/directory_sites/site_details.asp?site=163 Shell Harbour - Bass Point The Arch Diver Rating: Advanced Open Water Max Depth: 28 metres Average Depth: 25 metres Average Visability: 10 metres Access Via: Shore/Boat Dive Site Description: This is a great dive at Bass Point, there are large 15mtr or so high walls everywhere here. There are two main things to checkout here, the Arch itself which is a large arch (funny that) with a sandy bottom that curves around to the right and upwards. There is some growth to be found on the roof and walls if you look. If you swim south and go up and over the arch you will eventually come to another wall that runs East-West, drop down and head West towards the shore and in the corner where the wall turns and heads South you will find a largish cave to checkout as well. You can also spot Giant Cuttlefish in this area as well as lobster.http://www.diveoz.com.au/directory_sites/site_details.asp?site=35 Devil Cave Narooma Montague Island *Seal Dive Gallery A Girl in a Scuba Diving shirt.jpg|A girl wearing a scuba diving shirt Girl scuba diving.jpg|Girl scuba diving References Category:Dive Sites